Captive
by repeatingdcys
Summary: A story in which two teens meet by accident, one being the other's captive. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, snowy day in New York City. A petite brunette made her way down the windy New York streets from the parking complex. She took a breath in, huddling herself in her warm, red jacket. She watched her heels click down the shiny streets, the coffee shop getting closer and closer with each step.

Damn, I should've worn different shoes, she thought to herself in her mind.

Once she had reached the front of the coffee house, she opened the door and quickly walked inside.

"Ooh, that's better." She mumbled softly, taking her coat off with a slight sigh of relief.

"Abby, get to work." Her boss, Mitch, who was working behind the counter, ordered her, making her quickly head into the back room to get suited up.

Her name, in fact, was Allyson. Not Abby. But this morning routine had gotten way too familiar that she wasn't really able to correct him anymore. But she didn't particularly care anymore, it was better than the names he had called her in the beginning. (Abby, Ashley, Amy, etc.)

The seventeen year old girl slipped an apron on over her knitted sweater and leggings, then made her way back into the main part of the popular, but small, café.

Even though it was well known and popular among the New Yorkers, it had been a slow morning.

Mitch suddenly dashed out of his office. "I need to leave for the day, lock up later." He said, tossing her the keys and quickly leaving the small shop.

The girl sighed, leaning against the back counter and taking a look at the last three customers, who were seated at tables around the shop.

Mitch often did this. He'd leave, with no explanation. Leaving Allyson to work alone. Not that she minded, it was only ever a big deal when there were lots of customers.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, along with her earbuds. Turning on a Beatles song, she put the earbuds in and began cleaning up the counters.

This job was only part time. She had been attending high school in New York, which has always been her dream.

When she had turned sixteen, her parents gave her the okay to move up to New York with her eighteen year old friend, who was now nineteen. Her friend had gotten an opportunity at a great job for lots of money, helping design clothes alongside an important designer. (Don't ask how she accomplished that.) The girls had excitedly moved there, getting an expensive apartment downtown. Once they had moved there, Allyson had begun attending classes at a high school, and working as a barista. It surely was different from her life in California.

She paced around the coffee shop, wiping down tables, cleaning up, and collecting her tips. While, of course, mouthing along to the lyrics of her favorite song. The last customers soon left, leaving Allyson to herself and her music.

A new song came on, and she hummed the lyrics quietly, not realizing she was actually singing them. And quite loudly as well.

"Casual affair, could go anywhere, but only for tonight." She sang, mopping the floors and dancing at the same time.

This continued for a few more minutes.

The music was all her focus, nothing else. And since she was so focused on her 'song and dance', she didn't notice the tall, blond male who entered the coffee shop.

When it was the transitioning time between one song and the next, Laura heard him behind the counter clear his throat. She turned to look at him and jumped, not expecting anyone to come in.

The man was very tall, probably around 6'2 or 6'3. His hair was a mess atop his head, a part not noticeable from the naked eye. His eyes were a dark hazel, slightly red with bags under them. Light scruff lined his perfectly chiseled cheekbones and chin. His face was absolutely gorgeous in Laura's mind, except for the fact he looked tired. Or high as hell, one or the other.

He was dressed in black, ripped jeans. Along with a light blue and a dark blue striped button up with a light brown jacket on over it. As well as a pair of white converse on his feet.

Laura hadn't noticed she was staring, so when he looked at her like she was a creep, she blushed a ruby red and pulled the earbuds out. She placed her phone, along with the earbuds, on the back counter, then came up to the cash register.

"Um, hi. Sorry, I, uh, wasn't really thinking..." She looked down, not exactly wanted to make eye contact with him at the moment.

"It's fine, whatever. Um, I'll have a cinnamon dulce mocha. Large." He said, leaning onto the counter.

A cigarette pack and a set of keys was clutched in one of his hands.

She nodded lightly and typed it into the cash register, "Hot or cold?"

"Extra hot." He mumbled, his eyes looking right into hers.

For some weird reason, she tingled lightly when she heard him say that. And she was tempted to say, "Like you."

But she didn't have lots of confidence, so it wasn't like she could comfortably say that to him without burning up like a cherry tomato.

So, she settled with a simple, "Alright, that'll be $4.50."

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. Taking out a ten, he handed it to her.

"Keep the change." He said, shoving the wallet back into his pocket.

She nodded, putting the money in and finishing the transaction.

With a small smile, she looked up at him and said, "Thank you."

He nodded, a slight smile curving onto his lips for a few seconds.

She blushed softly, turning around and beginning to make his beverage.

The man seemed older than she was, judging by the cigarettes, scruff, and deeper voice than boys her age. Not that she was complaining, he was, in her own words, "very, extremely hot."

Maybe in his early twenties, but the oldest he could be with his appearance, in Allyson's mind, was probably twenty-three or twenty-four.

She had finished his coffee after a minute or two, then handed it to him. He gave her a head nod, flashed a small smile, then left the café.

She took in a sigh, watching him walk down the street through the windows.

Sigh. This was going to be a long day.

That night, Allyson locked up, as she had been told to. It was snowing more than she had ever expected possible. So much so that the road were closed, which meant no car ride home for Allyson. She would be forced to walk. At night. In New York City. In heels. Oh joy.

She sighed and locked up the shop, buttoned up her red coat, and began walking down the streets.

I really should've worn different shoes... She scolded herself in her head.

She walked farther away from the coffee shop, the tip of her nose turning a pink-red color, from the very cold weather.

Since there really wasn't anyone around, and since there wasn't anything to really do or think about, Allyson began thinking about the peculiar, cute blond she met earlier at the coffee shop.

What could his name be? How old is he? Does he live in New York?

Lots of questions popped into her head. He seemed, er, different. Not in a bad way. (Necessarily.) Just in a way she hadn't ever encountered before. It intrigued her.

She walked down an alley, then made her way to another street. It was growing darker outside.

Would be come back to the coffee shop soon? She sure hoped so. She wanted to learn more about this guy, and maybe become his friend. Who knows. (Or, maybe more than friends.)

Allyson had never had a boyfriend. Well, except one. And even that was way too long of a story to explain now.

She was getting closer to her shared apartment, so she walked a little faster up another road.

She was naive, she didn't quite know much about love. And she wasn't going to let love or a small crush ruin her path to get what she wants. This mystery man wasn't going to take up all her time and thoughts. She was getting ahead of herself, she had only met him today.

Allyson finally made it to the building, and she took in a sigh of relief, happy she had finally made it back home in the cold, cold weather. She went up into the building, heading to her small apartment. She unlocked the door and went inside, shutting it behind her.

Alexa, her best friend/roommate, was lounging on one of the three couches in their living room, eating popcorn and watching a rerun episode of Gossip Girl.

"Hey," she mumbled, shoving two pieces of chocolate into her mouth.

"Hey, oh my gosh, I have soooooooo much to tell you. This guy came in today at work and-" Allyson stopped myself, realizing she wasn't paying attention.

So, she grabbed one of her chocolates and threw it at her. Luckily, it hit her in the eye.

She squealed and held her hand over her eye. Mumbling a profanity, she turned to Allyson, giving a smile of sarcasm.

"Fine, you have my undivided attention. What happened at work today?" She asked, widening her eyes at me and holding them open.

"Don't do that..." Allyson mumbled, going into the kitchen and grabbing a soda, "and this guy came in to work..."

"Damn, Alls. I already told you, you can't go out and date whoever you want. He has to either have a hot best friend or a hot brother for me," Alexa fluttered her eye lashes and let out a giggle.

She rolled her eyes, "Can you listen to me, please, without making jokes?"

"Fine, fine. Get on with your story then." She mumbled, chuckling lightly at the end.

Allyson smiled, "This guy... He was gorgeous... He had light hazel eyes, messy blond hair, and his body structure... Oh his body structure..." She moaned jokingly and held her heart.

She laughed, "You're so boy crazy. It's hilarious."

"Hey, I'm a seventeen year old girl. I have needs." Allyson gestured to herself, making them both break into laughter.

"Do you want to watch something together?" Alexa asked, beginning to flip through some channels after their laughing session.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm super tired. Thank you for the offer though." She smiled softly, taking a sip of her water.

Alexa grinned and nodded, "Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning. Make sure to get some rest. Mitch wants you in early tomorrow."

"How do you know that?" Allyson chuckled, starting to walk to her room.

"He called me and told me to remind you." She called after her, then turned her head back to the TV.

"Thanks, Lex. See you in the morning, night." Allyson smiled, then headed into her room. She shut the door.

Allyson heard a muffled response come from outside the room, and smiled to herself.

Alexa really was her best friend. Of course the two had always had their ups and downs, but it was part of being best friends. And they always made up for it. Allyson knew Alexa would be her blond BFF for a long time to come, hopefully forever.

Allyson stripped out of her old clothes, hopping into the shower and turning on the hot water. She washed her hair and body, quickly shaving her legs. (She had always shaved her legs everyday since she was thirteen. It saved the amount of work she'd have to do if it took longer than that.)

She stayed there for awhile, letting the hot water run down her body and burn away the stress of the day.

She didn't exactly love her job, as you could probably guess. But, it brought in the cash. And to keep up the lifestyle Alexa and Allyson had always dreamed of having, they needed the cash rolling in.

Hopefully, after awhile, she could maybe move on to a better job. One she could like more. She had no idea what she wanted to be, or what career she wanted. So, that would definitely be a problem. But she knew she'd get on her feet at some point, and it'd all be okay.

Once she had felt a little less stressed and groggy, she got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. Her pajamas were simply a red knitted sweater and underwear, not bothering to put on anything else. Allyson threw her hair into a messy bun, then hopped into bed.

She mainly just laid there for about ten minutes, wondering what to do. She'd tried to fall asleep, but wasn't exactly tired or successful in doing so. Allyson had checked her Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr multiple times already, so it was kinda boring by now.

So, she made the decision to reach over to her nightstand and grab her guilty pleasure book, a Pretty Little Liars novel, but soon realized the book wasn't there. She furrowed her eyebrows, sitting up to look for it. Allyson took a glance around her room, but wasn't able to find her book. She crawled out of bed and looked deeper, but then remembered she left the book in Alexa's car, from the other day they had gone hiking.

Allyson groaned frustratedly and sighed, running a hand through her hair. She skipped on some sweats, put on some quick shoes, and went back into the main part of their apartment. She grabbed Alexa's keys from the counter, then carefully made her way outside.

It was freezing outside, absolutely freezing. She huddled herself close, cursing herself for not grabbing a sweatshirt.

The whole place was silent, without a sound there. And the parking lot was full with all the tenants cars.

Allyson carefully made her way to Alexa's car, which was located at the edge of the large parking lot, close to the street. She unlocked the car and climbed into it, grabbing her book.

Suddenly, she heard screeching sirens around the corner from her, making her jump in slight fear. She got out of the car, turning towards the sound.

You know those times when you feel so terrified, that you just can't do anything? You can't move, speak, or help yourself.

Well, that's how she felt in this moment.

A black, vintage Cadillac speeded towards her, three cop cars close behind.

And, guess what? The car was coming right at her


	2. Chapter 2

As the lights grew brighter, Allyson's mind grew cloudier.

This was one of those situations she had always heard about on the news where some brave person was forced to make a snap decision in six seconds. But, she didn't know if she could be a brave person when it came to life and death.

But, luckily, she was able to find that confidence and strength, and jump back into the shadows behind her. The Cadillac whizzed by right where she was a second later.

The car came to an abrupt stop, and Allyson did her best to keep hidden without the driver noticing. The car's lights blinked off, and it looked like the driver was doing his best to be discreet.

Suddenly, another car pulled into the lot. It was a red, nicer looking Cadillac.

"Probably a '66..." Allyson thought to herself in her head, watching from afar. (Her father was a fanatic over cars, so she knew what she could.)

The two drivers each hopped out of their cars quick, and Allyson was able to see the men more closely now with the red car's lights.

The man in the red car had long brown hair, going to his shoulders. Scruff lined his jawline and cheeks, and he was probably around 6'3. He was wearing an all black outfit.

The first man had blonde hair, not as long but not very short. He was very tall too, and he looked like he was in his early twenties as well.

And that's when Allyson realized it: the man in the first car was the same man from the coffee shop earlier! The one she had found herself to be so infatuated with. What was he doing here? Why were the cops so close on his tail?

"What the hell..." Allyson mumbled under her breath, trying to keep as quiet and as calm as possible.

"Dude! What took you so long? They're right there!" The blonde pointed at the cop cars a little ways away.

The brunette grinned and traded keys with the other, "Sorry, I was busy. Get outta here, before the cops get here."

Allyson saw this as a good way to get inside discreetly and quietly, so neither of the guys would notice. They were too busy talking anyway.

She took a deep breath (and a leap of faith), then stealthily made her way to the exit of the parking area. But, sadly, feet away from the gate, she tripped, successfully knocking down a trash can with her.

The noise rattled and shook the once 'peaceful' silence of two old cars idling, breaking the men from their conversation. They turned around to see where it came from, only to see a scared Allyson trying to get up and off the ground quick enough so that she could outrun them.

But sadly, again, she wasn't able to overcome their power. They both leapt towards her and picked her out, despite her aching cries of anger and fear.

"Let me go!" She screamed, kicking the blonde in the stomach.

"Shut up!" The brunette yelled.

Allyson screamed and tried to fight back, but they were too strong for her.

The brunette ultimately handed her to the blonde, who carried her bridal style to the red Cadillac. He got her in the passenger's seat, ignoring her struggles and 'shh'ing her every now and then. He shut and locked her door.

Allyson screamed, pounding on the windows and doing everything she possibly could to get people's attention. She was petrified, absolutely petrified. What did he even want with her? Why her? Couldn't he have something else better to do?

She had always pictured this kind of thing happening to her ever since she was a little girl. "You have a wild imagination, sweetie," her dad would always say. But this wasn't imagination anymore. This was real life.

She tried profusely to unlock the door, but something seemed to have jammed it in place so it wouldn't possibly open. Allyson began crying, burying her face in her hands in her lap.

She was only seventeen, she had so much potential ahead of her. But now, that could all be over so soon. There were so many things she wanted to do, and now, she might not do them.

(What felt like) Hours later, the blonde returned to the car quickly and locked the door's again. He started the car, pulling out of the parking lot quickly and barreling down the road.

"I want out! Leave me alone!" She cried to him, tears trickling and pouring rapidly.

"Shh! Just relax!" He drove faster, the cop cars gaining on them.

"I'm gonna call the fucking cops unless you let me go!" She whined, smacking him in the chest.

He didn't even flinch.

As he drove even quicker, the sirens grew louder. Allyson watched it all happened through her side mirror. She cried louder and pounded on the windows, her heart pounding in her chest.

They drove quickly through a red light, leaving the cops far behind. And after they reached the 'Leaving New York City' sign, she could no longer even see the bright lights.

They had escaped the cops. But she hadn't escaped him.

He looked like he had calmed down a little, since they had gotten away so far. So, to keep him calm, she stayed quiet.

She wanted him as laid back as possible, so she could think of the best escape plan out of the car. She had learned, from the Investigation Discovery Channel, that the best way to escape is to wait till they get to a stoplight, then hop out of the car and run away as fast as possible. But they were too far away from town now, so there wouldn't be many stop lights close by. Plus, he was guarding the lock, she wouldn't be able to get out. Her other idea was to smash the window, then scream and jump out for help. But, again, she wasn't very strong. And the odds were completely against her smashing a window with her bare hands and strength.

After about five minutes of silence, she felt tears spilling out of her eyes. It was hard; she was terrified and had no idea what to do from this point. She needed to get away from him. He could hurt her.

The man seemed to notice her tears, he quietly mumbled, "U-Um, are you alright...?"

"Of course I'm not alright! Let me out of here, you psychopath!" She yelled, the tears coming quicker.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhhhh. Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, pulling over to the side of the road.

Allyson thought this was the perfect time to get out, but he kept his finger on the lock button.

The two of them sat quietly, the only noise being her soft gasps for air during her sobs. They never made eye contact.

"P-Please let me go... P-Please..." She stuttered out, tears falling.

"I'm not going to hurt you... I just..." he started, then looked down at his lap, "I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that... I shouldn't have taken you... It's just, I thought you'd go and tell the police you saw me and I couldn't let that happen..."

"Who even are you?! Why are the cops after you?!" She yelled, turning to look at him.

"I can't explain that right now... It's a long story and it's really complicated..."

"Just take me home, now!"

"I can't exactly do that..."

"I won't tell the cops!"

"I can't risk it though."

Allyson sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair and glaring at him.

He tilted his head back and sighed, his eyes watery.

She took a good look at him, trying to get a sense for him.

His hair was messy, like it was earlier, but it was parted to the side this time. His eyes were still red, and he had a deep gash underneath his left eye. He looked extremely tired as well.

He didn't exactly look like a guy to kidnap a random girl. He looked like a normal, twenty year old who was trying to put his life together.

He was wear a black tee shirt, with an open dark green button up over it. His jeans were black and ripped, and his converse were black as well.

She uncomfortably looked down at her attire: sweats, a worn out tee shirt, and running shoes. No bra either. Great.

She didn't even have her glasses, so nothing was as clear as she wanted it to be. Plus, her hair was probably a mess. (Honestly, she cared more about her hair than her glasses. But whatever.)

She looked over at the guy, "W-What are you gonna do to me...?" Her voice was quivering.

He sighed, reaching into the console between them. To Allyson's surprise and fear, he pulled out a gun. A '22.

She jumped, beginning to breathe heavily, "Please don't hurt me... Please... I'm begging you..."

His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, "No no, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Slowly, he held the gun out to her, like he was giving it to her, "Take it. If you ever feel threatened by me, use it. Okay? It's the only one I have, so I won't hurt you."

"How do you know I won't just shoot you now and run away...?"

"Because, you seem smart. And if you're smart, you'll know you'll get charged for manslaughter even though I..." he gulped, "kidnapped you..."

She gulped herself, realizing he was right. She slowly took the gun, nodding. She laid it in her lap, pointed at him. He didn't seem to notice.

The man slowly started the car again and began driving, keeping his attention on the road.

Allyson tried stay calm, telling herself in her mind she would be okay. She'd find a way out of this soon. But right now, that wasn't the smart thing to do.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for his soft mumble, "Austin. My name is Austin."

The pair drove deep into the night, until around five in the morning. Allyson had know idea where they were, but it seemed like Austin had a route in mind. There was not a sound in the air, besides the car. She was too scared to say anything at all, and the look of fear in her eyes was enough to make him shut up for days at a time.

"Where are we going...?" She asked after awhile.

"Maine. We're almost to Portland." He replied, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

She was going to ask more, but she felt too tired to do anything. She was absolutely exhausted, having worked the day before and having no sleep during the whole car ride. She was way too nervous to fall asleep, and she cared too much about her safety to worry about sleep at the moment.

After another fifteen minutes of silence, Austin pulled into a hotel.

Westin Portland Harborview. It looked like a pretty good hotel, and the view looked gorgeous.

Austin turned to face Allyson, "So, um, we're gonna stay here for a day... Just while I can think how we're going to get through this..."

"How do you know I won't try to run while you aren't looking?"

"Because, you're smart. You know I'd find you first, or I'd get away before you could tell the cops."

He was right about that. All of that was pretty guaranteed to happen.

"Alright..." She mumbled, clutching the gun tight in her shaky hands.

"Look, they're not going to let us in with a gun. I need you to put it in this suitcase, but I'll give it right back in the room." He explained, gesturing to the suitcase in the backseat.

Allyson took a second, then nodded lightly. She handed him the gun back. Austin opened the suitcase, revealing a couple pairs of ratty clothes and a laptop, then put the gun in on top.

Austin got out of the car, grabbing the suitcase on the way. He unlocked Allyson's door with the key, opening the door and gently grabbing her hands to help her out.

She trembled when he touched her. But his touch was less cold and psychopathic; it was more gentle and slightly fearful himself. He seemed to be shaking too.

She gently wrapped her small hands around his as he pulled her up and out of the car safely. He shut the door, their hands still clasped.

He slowly led her inside the hotel, not letting go.

'He's doing it to keep me here... So I won't run...' Allyson thought to herself, loosely gripping his hand as they walked.

But truthfully, he wasn't. He knew she was scared, anybody would be scared in that kind of position. And if holding her hand helped her be less fearful of him, then so be it.

Once they got away from the car, he stopped and turned to look at her.

"I, um, I don't want people to recognize us... The cops have warrants out for me..." He said softly, his eyes locked on hers.

It was the first time they'd made eye contact that night.

Allyson nodded lightly.

Austin unzipped the suitcase a little, pulling out a black sweatshirt, a baseball hat, and two pairs of sunglasses. He gave her a sympathetic look, then handed her the sweatshirt and glasses.

She gladly grabbed the sweater, the air being so freezing she shook from both fear and cold. She put it on quick, even though it was huge on her. It was probably his.

He put his glasses and hat on, then looked at her as she put the glasses on herself.

He knew they weren't great costumes, but he also knew the owner of the hotel. He wouldn't care if it were him.

Austin laced his fingers into Allyson's again, beginning to walk in with her.

'I can run... This is my chance...' She thought.

But then, she realized she couldn't. He'd catch her. And then he'd probably hurt her. She was too scared to push him away or run.

She was too scared to do anything at all.

author's notes: hello beautiful readers! long time no see with this story anyway, how did you like this story? leave a review and a vote if you like it


	3. Chapter 3

That next morning, Alexa woke with a yawn.

She hadn't slept the best that night. Sirens went past the apartment over and over again the night before, and Alexa felt too tired to go check it out.

It was eight a.m., the time Allyson almost always left for work. Knowing Allyson, that time was probably forgotten as it always was. Reluctantly, she crawled out of bed, standing up and looking outside the window.

It was a cold, snowy day, but Alexa didn't mind one bit. Her and Allyson had always had a fascination with snow, one of the things that had brought them to New York in the first place. (It was a shame Allyson wouldn't be able to see this snowy day, little did Alexa know.)

She groggily walked into Allyson's room, rubbing her eyes. She opened the door, smiling at the sleepy lump laying under the covers.

"Oh, Allyyyyyyyyy! Wake upppppp!" Alexa exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her.

The lump didn't move.

Alexa threw it again.

No motion at all.

Alexa frowned, walking over to the bed, "Alls, you gotta wake up, it's a school day."

The lump didn't move. Again.

She sighed and pulled the blankets off, revealing Allyson's life sized stuffed bear that she always cuddled with at night.

Alexa giggled in relief, standing back up and walking into the kitchen.

She already left, Alexa thought.

But, when she walked into the kitchen, Allyson's bag was still on the counter, as it was the night before.

Alexa furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of a scenario where Allyson would leave her bag at home during work.

Maybe she forgot it, maybe she didn't need it today. Or maybe she got her stuff out of it, Alexa thought, sighing softly.

But when she looked in the bag, her things were still there. Alexa grew slightly fearful.

She grabbed her phone, dialing Allyson's number. But, no one answered.

"Ally, it's me Alexa. I'm getting worried. Your bag is still here and you normally sleep in too late. I'm probably just overreacting, but please call and let me know you're alright. Please, Ally. Bye." Alexa left a message, then hung up and set her phone down.

She sighed, a nervous frown coming over her lips.

Allyson hadn't slept at all that night. And neither had Austin.

After getting into their hotel room, they had both taken showers, gotten changed, and laid in bed. Not saying a word to each other.

They both faced opposite directions. Both were too scared to sleep. For different reasons though.

Allyson was terrified that he would hurt her; that she was indeed in true danger and she needed to get out. But she couldn't get past the fact that if she tried to escape, he might hurt her even more. She knew he was dangerous, and completely capable of hurting her. So, why wouldn't he?

Truth be told, Austin wouldn't hurt a fly. Actually, he was more scared than Allyson was. He wasn't what everyone thought he was, but no one understood that. No one cared. No one would ever care.

He felt terrible that a poor, scared, innocent girl lay in the bed next to his and feared him. He didn't want that. He didn't want any of this at all.

At around nine a.m., Austin was dying to sleep but knew he couldn't. He got out of bed, going over to the kitchen area. He started the coffee maker.

Looking over at Allyson, he saw her eyes were closed, a soft hum of a snore coming from her lips. He smiled softly, a bit happy she was able to fall asleep after the whole night.

He came over to her, laying another blanket over her. The hotel room was cold, and Allyson was very small. He made sure she was covered, then returned to his coffee maker.

Allyson wasn't sleeping, she was only pretending. She saw him get out of bed, and she thought it'd be best if she seemed to be asleep so they wouldn't have to have an awkward conversation or confrontation.

When he covered her with a blanket, she couldn't help but tremble even more. She felt worried and scared, even though he only put a blanket on her. But honestly, who wouldn't feel scared in this situation?

She slowly sat up, pretending to wake up. Austin looked at her softly, then poured a cup of coffee.

"You want one?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded lightly, looking down at her lap.

He grabbed the other mug, pouring another cup, "Sugar? Or milk?"

"Half and half." She mumbled in reply.

He nodded, pouring two of the little cups of half and half into her mug. He stirred it with a spoon, then handed the mug to her.

She took it, mumbling a quiet thank you.

He nodded in reply, taking a sip of his own.

Austin walked to her bed, sitting down on the edge of it, "Do you wanna go get breakfast?"

She sat up, sipping her drink, "I have a couple questions first..."

"Ask away."

"One, when are you taking me home...? Two, can't you not go out in public, since the cops are kinda looking for you..."

He scratched the back of his neck, looking down, "It doesn't really matter if I'm not where the cops think I am... I just have to keep covered up..."

"When can I go home?" She asked softly.

He stood up, giving her a sad look, "I'm working on it... I'm not sure yet... Tonight probably... I have to make sure it's safe for both of us..."

She nodded lightly, not wanting to upset him.

She didn't want to leave tonight, she wanted to leave now.

Suddenly, the door came flying open.

A tall man with long brown hair entered in, holding two suitcases and a book bag. It was the same man who switched cars out with Austin the day before.

"Dude!" The brunette called, sending a half smile cooly towards Austin.

Allyson jumped lightly, the situation making her naturally jumpy in general. Why was the brunette here again? What did they want with her...?

Austin's eyes widened as he slowly pushed the brunette into the bathroom. He sent Allyson a nervous smile, then went in with him. She heard the door closed.

Although it was muffled, Allyson had very good ears and could easily hear some of the things being said between the two men in the bathroom.

"Dude, I didn't tell you to do this yet."

"You didn't specify when exactly you wanted me to, Austin!"

"She has a roommate! She'll notice the clothes and everything are gone!"

 _Alexa!_ Allyson thought, remembering her friend and roommate. Everything had been so terrible because of all this, she had forgotten about one amazing escape: telling Alexa. Allyson never went anywhere without her phone, including being kidnapped. She had thought about calling the police the night before, but he was right there. And she couldn't do anything about it.

Now, she could have the opportunity to text Alexa. And then she'd be free.

Allyson carefully pulled her phone out from under the pillow, where she had kept it hidden all night. She pulled her knees to her chest and unlocked it, then went into the text messages.

 _Alexa. Please help me. This guy kidnapped me and I don't think I'll be able to get out alive. Please, we're in Maine. Call the cops._ She typed into her phone, her fingers shaking as she did it.

If he were to find out about this, she would be dead. No doubt about it. But she didn't want to die not trying.

Just as her thumb was about to press send, the bathroom door came back open and out came the two men. Allyson quickly closed her phone and hid it under the covers.

Austin stood against the walls, crossing his arms and looking directly at Allyson.

The other man came over to Allyson, staring down at her, "What do we have here?"

"Nothing," Allyson stammered, quickly looking up at him innocently.

"What's your name?"

"I don't really want to say..."

"What's your name?"

"A-Ally..."

"Well, Ally, why do I happen to see your little phone down there hidden in the sheets?"

Allyson gulped, sighing softly and looking down.

The man pulled the blankets off her legs, grabbing the phone from the sheets. He walked back over to Austin, handing him the iPhone.

Austin sighed softly, giving Allyson a sympathetic look before shoving it in his pocket.

Allyson just rolled her eyes.

"Ally, this is Dylan. He's my brother." Austin looked down.

Dylan grinned down at her, sitting at the edge of the bed, "And I brought you something; something Austin and I believe you'll enjoy."

Allyson looked down, not wanting to look at his cocky smile.

Dylan stood from the bed and brought over the suitcases, along with the book bag. Allyson's vision was still a bit blurry, since she didn't have her glasses. She couldn't see them very clearly.

"I was in New York and I saw your little blond friend leave that apartment. I recognized her from all the times she came into the coffee shop you work at." Dylan explained slowly.

Allyson thought about it, then remembered that she had seen Dylan at the coffee shop multiple times before as well. He was one of their main customers.

"I saw her leave that little apartment of yours this morning, so I bribed the landlord to figure out which apartment it was. Turns out it isn't so little. I got in from the key under your doormat. Bad hiding place, sweetie," he cocked an eyebrow, seemingly waiting for Allyson to somehow respond.

When she didn't, he kept on talking, "I found your room since you had your pictures in it, so I packed up your clothes and necessities, so you could have them with you here. How nice am I?" He smirked teasingly down at her, making her shiver.

Austin grabbed at his shoulder, pulling him back, "Dude, shut up. We're not trying to scare her."

Dylan sighed and rolled his eyes, standing up from the bed and coming back over to Austin.

Allyson stared down at the sheets, taking in a deep breath and crossing her arms.

Austin sighed softly, feeling bad. He thought maybe Allyson would've started liking him there, or at least tolerating him. But Dylan ruined it all.

"What's the plan then?" Dylan asked aloud, looking between Austin and Allyson.

"I wanna go home." Allyson muttered, glaring at the both of them.

"And I'm gonna take you home, tonight." Austin replied to her, then turned to Dylan, "We'll leave about one in the morning and be in New York by two or three hopefully and I'll make a quick drop off with her, then I'll meet you in Philly."

Dylan nodded, "Sounds good, you wanna meet in our normal place?"

"That'd be awesome." Austin replied.

"So, I get to go home?" Allyson clarified.

"Yes." Austin said, earning a small smile from Allyson.

"Alright, I guess I'll be going now if we're done here. I'll see you later tonight," Dylan shook hands with Ross, then gave a head nod to Allyson.

She only rolled her eyes in return.

Chuckling lightly (and partially bitterly), Dylan exited the hotel room, leaving Austin and Allyson alone.

The pair were silent awhile, both feeling too awkward and slightly scared to speak to one another. Allyson kept waiting for him to say something, but he never did. He was too scared of the consequences of bringing her home. He was too scared of how she was feeling; how scared she was. He didn't want that. He didn't want any of it.

After a while, once the silence was too much for him, Austin let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, then walked out onto the balcony.

Allyson could soon see the smoke from a cigarette he lit, making her shiver and turn away. She slowly stood from the bed.

The morning was sunny and bright, and the view from their hotel was quite gorgeous. If he already wasn't out there, she would've came out to get a breath of fresh air. It would surely calm her nerves.

Allyson grabbed the suitcase nervously from the edge of her bed, unzipping it and looking inside. Her normal wardrobe was stuffed inside, her laptop on top. It didn't make sense to her Dylan would pack her entire closet if they knew she was only going to be with Austin a day more.

Nevertheless, Allyson liked the clothes he'd picked; they'd been some of her favorites. She grabbed at one outfit in particular, then went into the bathroom to change. She made sure the door was locked behind her.

After a few minutes, Austin came back from the balcony. He smelled like smoke; and not the good cigar kind Allyson loved. It was plain, straight smoke.

He took a look around the room, noticing Allyson wasn't anywhere to be seen. A bit of nervousness grew in him, so he tried opening the bathroom door. It didn't budge.

"Ally, are you in there?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just a minute." She replied quietly, her voice a bit fragile.

Austin nodded lightly and sat back down on his bed, grabbing his coffee from the counter. He sipped at it slowly. He tried everything he could to stop thinking about the situation at hand.

Moments later, Allyson stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a dark blue and white floral printed skirt, going to the middle of her thighs. She had an oversized white sweater on tucked into it, and her feet were still bare.

He fawned a soft smile at her, but she only looked down.

"You look beautiful..." He mumbled slightly, taking in a breath.

She blushed a light red, slowly looking up from the ground, "Thank you..."

She truly didn't feel that way about herself though; and she only took it from him as a placement compliment to keep her calm. She had no makeup on, her hair was still a mess, and her clothes were slightly wrinkled from the way Rocky had stuffed them into the suitcase.

He, on the other hand, did feel that way about her; it wasn't a simple placement compliment to keep her happy. He meant it.

But of course, she would never know that.

"Are you still up for breakfast maybe?" He asked her quietly, standing up in front of her, "I'll have to get ready, but we can still make it to a diner or something."

She was scared and tired, but she couldn't bare the aching need for food that resided in her stomach.

"Alright..." She mumbled softly.

He gave a slight nod, then grabbed his clothes out of his suitcase and headed into the bathroom.

While he was gone, she walked out onto the balcony. The sky was a bright baby blue and there were no clouds as far as the eye can see. She could see the main street and all the people. A family walked into the toy store; the five little kids hopping around as the parents tried to hush them as best they could. A young couple held kids and went into the main restaurant. And two friends hurried into the center shopping mall.

Allyson smiled a bit, a bit of happiness rushing to her. She had never been to Maine. And even though this whole situation scared her more than she could imagine, she felt peace in that moment. She felt a bit happy, even.

It was now 12:30 in the middle of the night, and Allyson was currently laying in bed and sipping on a beer Austin had brought her. She suspected he believed she was twenty-one, but she was only seventeen. Romeo & Juliet blared on the TV, while Austin sat out on the balcony, smoking a cigar.

They had gone to breakfast that morning, and then had stopped at a small store to buy more cigarettes and cigars for him and alcohol for the both of them. He picked up a couple movies too, so she wouldn't be bored for the rest of the day. They then returned to the hotel room and he started up a couple of movies for them. They barely spoke a word though; the only conversation they had had been, "What movie do you want to watch?" "I don't care, pop one in."

Allyson was now on her second drink, since she knew how easy it was for herself to get buzzed. Austin refused his drink though, for a reason he wouldn't explain.

Her eyes bugged at the TV, and he chuckled when he came in to find her completely out of it, "We should probably get going, Ally."

She turned her head towards him and waited a second, then slowly nodded at the statement.

He helped her stand from the bed as she asked, "Did you already get our stuff outside?"

"Yeah, all we need to do is check out," he nodded, turning off the TV.

Austin got the DVD out of the player and slipped it back into the case, then looked back at Allyson.

She grabbed the gun he gave her and put it into her book bag, then turned to him.

He gave her a small smile, reaching for her hand.

Sighing softly, she took it and interlaced their fingers.

He frowned a bit, but began walking out of the room with her. She closed the door and they headed to the elevator.

Once they stepped into the elevator, Austin's phone began ringing. He took it out, answering it and putting it to his ear. Allyson pressed the button for the first floor.

On the other end of the line, Allyson could hear a frantic voice yelling into the phone. Austin seemed to grow nervous.

"How did he find out where we are?" Austin asked, trying to stay relaxed for Allyson's sake.

The voice seemed to reply louder.

"Dammit," Austin cursed into the phone, "I can't take her back to New York now, there's just no fucking way. We'll both meet you in Philly in two days."

The voice tried to say something, but Austin hung up too quickly.

Allyson glared up at him, "You're taking me to New York tonight."

"Nope, no I'm not." He responded, pressing the button for the first floor again.

The doors opened and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her out and into the parking lot.

But sadly, they were too late. There, in front of both of them, stood three men, all holding guns.

author's notes: you guys probably hate me, but here's a long chapter for not being active. i love you all ㈏0 let me know what you think of this below.


End file.
